Together At Last
by pesi
Summary: Character death. that's all i'm saying. if you don't like don't read.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimmer not mine ETC 

**Ok warning Character death, im writing another story at the minute and I thought of a different ending so I wrote this one with it, hope you like, oh and I will update that one soon, I've nearly finished the next chapter.**

**This will only have two chapters so a short one **

Nick, Warrick and Catherine were gathered in the break room. Nick and Warrick played on a computer game while Catherine read a magazine.

"Hey, Brass just called one in six bodies," Nick was up straight away. "I take it you don't mind helping then" Grissom commented as Catherine put down her magazine.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Mass shooting at a supermarket and two hitchhikers were found dead half a mile away, suspected to be the same people" he said heading for he cars.

"Where's Sara?" asked Nick

"She's late I've pager her told her to meet us there" he finished as Nick made a 'what' face at Warrick.

When they arrived on the scene they had to stop quite a distance away. The police officer told them there was tire treads going from the two dead hitchhikers to the store and Brass said not to let anyone touch them. This scene was eerie, officers seemed gathered away from the store and more to the cordon. They never seemed that bothered about evidence before normally it was stomp everywhere checking for danger, today it was keep to the sides.

"HEY" Brass ran over to the cars.

"He's keen" commented Nick. Everyone got out with their kits.

"Guy's I erm" Brass couldn't finish. Catherine noticed the look in his eyes, his face was pale, o this must have been a pretty bad sight to affect him.

"Catherine, I need to tell you something first.." Brass was interrupted.

"MOM" Lindsey ran over hugging her mom.

"Lindsey are you ok, what are you doing here?" Lindsey had Brasses coat wrapped round her and it wasn't until the wind blew it Catherine noticed there was blood all over her clothes.

"Oh god. Are you hurt" Catherine began frantically checking her for injury's.

"No. MOM" Lindsey shouted to get her attention. "Mom, she's dead it's my fault". Tears ran down Lindsey's cheeks.

"She helped me. I Tried to run" Lindsey broke down. Catherine didn't understand what she meant but comforted her all the same. The rest of the group jut stood watching.

"Lindsey. It's not your fault, she wouldn't want you to think that" said Brass bending down to her level. His eye's now also glistened with tears.

"I didn't know how to tell you over the phone…one of the victim's …it's Sara" those words seemed to echo, it's Sara. Everyone stood. Catherine held Lindsey tight. Nick dropped his kit to the floor and kicked I, Warrick turned away and Grissom just stood.

"She saved my life" sobbed Lindsey. This was something Catherine could not imagine Sara doing.

"I can call Ecklie get someone else in but I thought…" Grissom simply nodded at Brasses comment. Nick picked up his kit and walked to stand next to Grissom. It was then Catherine noticed Greg. He was sat on the edge of the car seat his face pale like Lindsey's tears could be seen running down his face.

"Greg look after Lindsey" Catherine lead Lindsey over to Greg and they sat together in the back of the car. The walk to the scene seemed like miles. They were shown the too dead hitchhikers each killed with a single built, probably shot as they made their get away. They were lead in through the back of the shop. There was a dead cashier, money still in the till so not a robbery, three customers two seemed to have being involved with a struggle. As they went out through the front there was a woman laid in the doorway.

"Five more been taken to hospital" Brass said quietly taking them out side. There laid on the floor outside the front of the shop was Sara. Catherine had to turn away, Nick could no longer hold back his grief and feel to the floor, Warrick put a hand on his shoulder. Sara was laid on her front a coat covered her as a sign of respect a pool of blood had formed around the side of her. Grissom stood staring at her lifeless body, it was too late now she was gone. A corner appeared through the doors and asked Brass where he was to start.

"Start by going home" Doc Robbins voice was heard.

"What" asked the other corner put out.

"Go home, me and David will do this" he said as a upset David followed him through the doors.

"It's my shift" the man began.

"And this is my friend and she will be taught with dignity and respect by me and David" the man looked taken back and walked away.

"How'd you know?" asked Grissom.

"Brass" he simply said bending down to Sara.

"Get a trolley, I'm not examining her here" he told David. Nick had begun pummelling his hand into his kit.

"Nick, braking you hand isn't going to help, if it did I would gladly break mine" Grissom's compassion suspired Nick and he stopped. Doc gently rolled Sara onto her front. Catherine gasped, she had clearly struggled, bruising and blood around her face. Doc took Sara shoulders and David her feet as her did so the bone in her legs scrapped it was clearly broken. David had to suppress his gag reflex as they laid Sara on the trolley and covered her body

Everyone stood silent until. "Sir we got the CCTV from the inside and out side of the shop" said a officer handing tapes to Brass.

"Lets start" said Grissom picking up his kit.

"Follow the blood," replied Nick wiping his eyes with his arm.

"Actually with that tape, we need sample of everything and that should show us what happened.

Each person was given their own bit to take samples from. Grissom had taken any from around Sara. Catherine had gone to talk to Lindsey.

"Hey Lind's You said Sara saved you life" Lindsey whipped he eyes with her sleeves.

"They said that they were going to kill me" sobbed Lindsey.

"It's ok I wont let them hurt you".

"That's what Sara said" she whispered.

"She gave me a lift, said you wouldn't like me walking around by myself. Then this car started following us. I got scare but then it went away" she started crying again. "It's my fault I wanted to phone you but Sara's cell wasn't working so we stopped so I could use the pay phone" Catherine wiped her eyes as Greg stared at the sky out the window not wanting to look at either of them.

"They tried to grab me, Sara stopped them, they started fighting" she began to cry again.

"It's ok you don't have to say anything else. I call Nan you can stay with her while I finish here" said Catherine hugging her. Greg followed Cath back to the shop.

"Payphone's out the front Sara's body's out the back" Said Catherine pointing to the phone.

Once inside they found everyone gathered around.

"We've finished but we did find this" said Warrick unfolding a piece of paper and handing it to Cath "it was out front near they payphone.

It read LET OUR BROTHER OUT OR YOU LOSE SOMEONE YOU LOVE. Catherine broke down, someone had tried to take Lindsey and Sara had died probably trying to get to her.

Please review 


	2. videos

Everyone was now gathered around the computer at the lab. Archie was sat silent not really knowing what to say. Grissom finally appeared.

"Archie I want you to follow Sara and Lindsey ok" Said Grissom taking a seat. A video began to play on the screen in front of them.

"Ok you phone your mum I'll wait here," said Sara pacing outside the phone box. A dark SUV then pulled violently into the parking lot and three men jumped out wearing balaclavas.

"LINDSEY" Sara screamed flinging the door to the phone open and grabbing her. The men ran towards the two of them. Sara's gun was in the back of the car she thought about running for it but leaving Lindsey was not a option. Sara placed herself in front of Lindsey and began to push her backwards. The man grabbed Sara and she punched at him as another grabbed a screaming Lindsey. Sara felt a fist hit her face and the taste of copper in her mouth. She managed to free herself as kicked the man who had Lindsey in the shin. A woman who must have heard the commotion had come outside. Sara heard her scream and saw the third man run after her. She grabbed Lindsey's arm and tried to get her away but she was pushed to the ground.

"LINDSEY RUN" shouted Sara seeing she was free. Lindsey started to run but a fourth man jumped from the car and she ran inside. Sara was lying on the ground winded she could not longer see Lindsey but heard her shout. Some how she got the strength and kicked the attacker of her. She ran full pelt into the shop in time to see the cashier being shot, along with a man stood at the till. A woman made a run for the back exit and was shot. The scream echoed around. All Sara could think about was getting Lindsey out, there was no way she was going let her die. The fourth man had now returned to the car and one was going up and down the isles looking for other people. Sara felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Get rid off her" Sara knew they meant her. But they only seemed to have a gun. The man holding Lindsey was struggling to keep her. Sara made a lunge, she managed to make it about five feet from the fire exit where she had being dragged in and was inches from Lindsey when a foot caught the back of her leg. She felt the snap in her bone. The pain didn't' seem to bad, her whole body throbbed and ached. Lindsey screamed again. Sara heard a commotion from the back of the store, bullets were being fired all over the place she could hear them connect with metal and other objects. This was her chance with all her strength she got up, barely able to bare weight on her leg she somehow stumbled foreword a few paced, punching the man holding Lindsey so hard he released her.

"GO" Sara screamed at her but she was frozen with fear.

Lindsey could hear built, shouting Sara's voice seemed to blend in, she cold she her half standing, she saw the man behind her run at Sara.

"SARA" she screamed. Sara grabbed the nearest thing to her, a rail to hang coats on, luckily it was metal she swung at the man knocking him to unconscious.

"RUN" this time Lindsey heard the words but she didn't know what to do leave Sara, she was scared there was no one but her to help.

Sara saw Lindsey was going nowhere and the man who had been holding her was getting his senses back and grabbed her arm aging. Sara ran at him grabbing Lindsey as she went she pushed the man away and began to run. Lindsey buried her head in Sara's top. Sara ran as fast as he could fro the door. Then there was a bang. Lindsey lifted her head as she felt her body going to the ground. A built had hit Sara straight in the back. Sara had turned in time to see the gun trained on her and had practically thrown Lindsey behind a large metal bin. Lindsey felt the ground connect with her knees. She was too afraid to look. Then she heard something familiar sirens. The shop assistance had pressed the alarm. Lindsey heard the men leave. All she could hear now was sirens. She came out from behind the bin. Her clothes had blood on them but she wasn't bleeding, she didn't understand where Sara had gone. Then she saw her lying on the floor. There was blood everywhere, her face pale. Lindsey had learnt at school how to cheek for a pulse and began to do so Sara didn't have one.

"NO. WAKE UP" she screamed at her. The next voice Lindsey heard was familiar to it was Jim brass.

"Lindsey what, oh god" he had picked her up and carried her away.

Everyone sat in horror at what they had just watched. Catherine was making chocking sound as she tried to stop herself from breaking down. Warrick put an arm round her.

"She saved her life, after everything I said to her always having a go. She could have just left her".

"I'll kill them" Nick slammed his fist into the table.

"Why did they try to take Lindsey?" asked Catherine to Warrick.

"I don't know but she ok she's safe" he reassured her.

"I know" Grissom made everyone jump. It wasn't he fact he had just spoke more the fact his face was moist with tears.

"John, Parker, that gang member, his trail starts tomorrow, Cath you was there when they arrested him. If he's found guilty he'll get the death penalty, he called these people his brothers" Grissom spoke slowly and calmly, though his face showed a different story. A knocking sound interrupted the group.

"I finished, there was skin cells under Sara's nails I've sent them to DNA" the Doc said simply sitting down.

"We've got them" Brass's triumphant voice broke the silence.

"They crashed the car five miles from the scene got officers with them at the hospital, found rope and a gun in the back of the car all you have to do is match the bullets. It had to go down as one of the quickest result ever, however one of the lest satisfying, nothing would bring Sara back.

Three days later and the Lab was run on the bare minimum staff. I was the day of Sara's funeral. The cemetery was full of friends. Lindsey had insisted to Cath that she come. As the people dispersed the main group remained. Greg went forward and lay a photo of him and Sara at the party they had when he first became a CSI. He for once looked smart in his suit and his hair laden down with gel. Lindsey laid a simple note and flower on her grave it read THANK YOU. Cath laid a white lily and whispered "sorry, I never gave you the credit you deserved". Nick then lay her hat down he had stuck a sticker on it so it now read Best CSI "you know you were and this proves it, you were the best friend anyone could have". Warrick simply lay a picture down and nodded, it was of her and the rest of team sat out side in the sun. Grissom then went and lent down by the side of her grave. "Sara I hope you find happiness and peace and I wish I had helped you find it here, I'm sorry" he said getting up tears running down his face.

Things in the lab were never the same replacements came and went none embraced or liked by the team. The gentle communication and happiness was lost. Three months after Catherine left to spend time with Lindsey. Warrick went two days later and got engaged to Cath. Nick transferred back out to Texas two weeks after Cath and Warrick left. Greg decided he would prefer a career teaching and left just one week after Sara's funeral to teach at the college. Everyone at the lab said the team would never be the same again and it was true, they couldn't work without each other. As it turned out two people couldn't live without each other. Just two day's after Sara's funeral Grissom blew up at Ecklie and got fired. He went home and sat watching video of the last Christmas party at the lab. He had been forced to go. He sat and downed two bottles of vodka followed by one of pills. He drifted into unconsciousness listening to Sara sing karaoke. He was found dead two days later. Grissom was finally happy, he had found peace and so had Sara they were together at last.

**The end please review, sorry if you don't like people dying I did warn you. It's just my attempt to write something different.**


End file.
